Malditas aguas termales
by Aire2409
Summary: Sakura nunca pensó que la visita a unas aguas termales le podría ocasionar tantos problemas y cambios en su vida.


**Aclaraciones:**

La primera parte del texto está narrado en primera persona por Sakura, al final está en tercera persona.

Otras aclaraciones:

-Hablando-

Narrando

-_Pensando-_

_-Pensando Inner Sakura-_

**Naruto no me pertenece, los personajes e historia son una creación de Masashi Kishimoto.**

**Malditas aguas termales**

Odio las aguas termales, las odio, las odio, por culpa de ellas estoy metida en este lío, en esta cocina que es un desastre tremendo, ah ¿por qué?, ¿por qué?, malditas aguas termales, maldito sea el día en que se me ocurrió entrar ahí

Porque debe de ser tan difícil cocinar, bueno no es tanto problema cocinar, sino el enorme problema es tener que hacerlo para un regimiento, huyyyy, y todo por esas aguas termales, bueno no es tanto un regimiento, son sólo Naruto, Sasuke, Sai y el capitán Yamato, pero por dios que comen como un regimiento completo, ya ánimos Sakura, tengo que levantarme de aquí, limpiar, arreglar todo para cena y por supuesto bañarme.

-Hum, que bien se ve que el pastel quedará perfecto –el preparado ya estaba en el horno girando- y que bien porque la verdad que me costo trabajo, -suspiro- pero mírame que reflejo tan mas lleno de harina, jajajaja, parezco fantasma – se miro en el espejo y suspiro de nuevo- estoy agotada.., ahora solo queda esperar unas horas para que todo este listo, creo que tomare un descansito, ¡¡por dios me lo merezco!!, cocinar es tan cansado como los entrenamientos, ¡¡malditas aguas termales!!.

Pero se preguntaran por qué mi repentina repulsión por las agradables y relajantes aguas, déjenme explicarles un poco de porque termine aquí.

_-Oh por dios ahora si que enloquecimos estamos explicándoles cosas al aire-_

-Ya cállate inner y déjame rememorar esta historia-

-_Ok, hay que darle por el lado a los locos, o eso eh escuchado-_

-Hum… bueno pasare por alto ese comentario, aquí les va mi afortunada o desafortunada historia-

Lo recuerdo bien, veníamos de una misión, una común y corriente, si casi nos matan y eso, cosas normales, ya saben, llegamos al pie de unas montañas y un pueblo de unas cuantas casas o mejor dicho chocitas, aun así era un lugar muy bonito, bueno el caso es que se nos hizo tarde en el camino y no nos quedo de otra mas que quedarnos ahí para pasar la noche.

-Será mejor descansar y mañana seguiremos- dijo Kakashi sensei.

-Pero aún hay luz si nos movemos rápido quizás lleguemos a Konoha, de verás- comento Naruto.

-Hum – se toco el mentón- no mejor descansemos-

-Lo que pasa es que es un flojo y ya quiere dormirse-

-Cállate Naruto, bien sabes que si nos hemos retrazado en la misión son por sus estúpidas y tontas peleas – le dije bastante molesta.

-Oye a mi no me metas en esto – contesto Sasuke con su pose de chico guapo y altanero – además ustedes dos también se la llevaron peleando la mayor parte del tiempo - nos dijo señalándonos a Sai y a mi.

-Chicos chicos no se peleen – agrego nuestro sensei dejando por un momento ese maldito libro que siempre lee – sea lo que sea ya tome la decisión así que ya no les queda de otra- guardo su Icha Icha.

La verdad es que yo estaba feliz, deseaba dormir en una cama, ya llevábamos varias noches pasándola a la intemperie y yo quería estar cómoda, de haber sabido todo lo que eso desencadenaría hubiera apoyado a Naruto en eso de emprender la marcha a la aldea pero no, quería descansar y eso era lo único que me importaba.

El caso es que entre nuestras pequeñas discusiones y la indiferencia y enorme paciencia de nuestro sensei llegamos a la única posada del lugar, era un tanto como decirlo, tétrica, si esa palabra encaja, la verdad es que yo me quede un poco asustada de verla pero era la única opción.

-Bueno, creo que será aquí- dijo Kakashi sensei.

-Pues, no se ve muy acogedora- dije mirando con recelo y miedo el lugar.

-Sakura no me digas que te da miedo- dijo el tonto de Naruto – jajaja, Sakura tiene miedo, Sakura tiene miedo- y así siguió hasta que le di un buen golpe en la cabeza que lo hizo callarse por un momento.

-Hum, lo siento Sakura, pero creo que solo esta este sitio – me dijo cerrando su ojo por lo que supe que sonreía.

-Bueno van a entrar o se quedaran ahí toda la tarde – nos dijo Sasuke recargado en el marco de la posada.

Todos asentimos, Naruto aún se sobaba la parte adolorida, la verdad no me sentí ni por un momento culpable, se merecía eso y mas, aunque la verdad tenia razón si me daba un poco de miedo el sitio y eso pero no por ello dejaría que se burlara de mi, bueno el caso es que por fin entramos al lugar, la verdad me sorprendí muchísimo, ya que por dentro era completamente distinto, era un sitio calido y agradable, la luz iluminaba la estancia tenuemente y le daba un aire de misterio acogedor.

-Creo que no está tan mal- dijo mi paliducho amigo sonriendo.

-Si- le dije mirando e inspeccionando el lugar, algo llamo mi atención era un cartel o algo así, me acerque a leer.

-Vaya, así que hay unos baños de aguas termales- dijo Naruto detrás mío.

-Así es jovencito – dijo el encargado del sitio desde la recepción – de echo este sitio es famoso por esas aguas, este es un lugar turístico por excelencia-

-_Vaya y ni así arreglan la fachada- _pensé serenamente.

-Sería genial darnos un buen baño- comento como siempre irradiando energía el poseedor del kyubi.

-Pues yo ni loca entraré en esos baños- dije con aire de indignación.

-Y eso ¿por qué Sakura?- pregunto Sai

-¿Por qué?, porque la última vez que llegamos a un sitio así me quedo un mal sabor de boca – dije mirando con ira asesina a Naruto el cual tembló notoriamente de miedo – y no quiero volver a experimentar algo así-

-Creo que no es buena idea bañarnos después de todo, además estoy muy cansado- dijo Naruto tratando de disimular lo nervioso que estaba.

La verdad yo sabia que no serian capaz de estar espiándome por ahí, Naruto estaba embobado con Hinata, Sasuke con su esa cuatro ojos rara de pelo rojo y Sai, bueno Sai nunca ha sido muy problemático con esas cosas y pues Kakashi sensei será un consumado lector de Icha Icha y pervertido pero nunca me habia faltado al respeto y creo que no se arriesgaría a algo así, pero me gustaba dejarles en claro que si los descubría les iría mal muy mal, así que según yo dije que no entraría ahí para no arriesgarme a algo desagradable.

El caso es que el tema se dio por cerrado cuando todos dijimos que no visitaríamos las aguas termales, o eso creí, Kakashi sensei pidió tres habitaciones, mi ex mentor pidió una sola para él y fue tan amable que me ordeno una para mi exclusivamente, cosa que le agradecí enormemente, la verdad era que quería un poco de privacidad y paz; por lo que la otra sería compartida por el resto del equipo.

Después de los escandalosos reclamos de Naruto las miradas asesinas de Sasuke y la sonrisita de Sai esa que me crispa los nervios, a regañadientes y con su respectiva discusión no les quedo de otra que aceptar a los chicos dormir juntos, creo que decían algo como que yo era la preferida de Kakashi sensei y cosas así que solo hicieron que me apenará un poco pero mi sensei sólo dijo que como era una chica necesitaba de privacidad, y en su defensa argumento que necesitaba descansar y no quería pasar toda la noche siendo arbitro de las peleas de mis compañeros.

La noche llego y todos nos recluimos en nuestras habitaciones quedando de mutuo acuerdo de que partiríamos en al alba y que nos veríamos en el lobby para salir.

Esa noche no pude dormir adecuadamente, me desperté con una sensación extraña, la verdad era que tenía una enorme necesidad de bañarme, si lo quería, así que decidí hacerlo, en realidad lo habia planeado así, entraría ya entrada la noche de esa forma estaría tranquila y disfrutaría del lugar sin contratiempos, me lévate de mi cama, que gracias a dios era solo para mi y salí con precaución de la habitación tratando de hacer el mínimo ruido posible e incluso disminuí mi chakra, agradecí estar entrenada en el arte del sigilo y gracias a esos entrenamientos no tropecé con nada en el camino a pesar de la oscuridad del lugar, llegue hasta donde estaban los dichosos baños, habia dos entradas, que era obviamente donde se dividían en damas y caballeros pero con tanta oscuridad no se distinguían los letreros, la verdad es que no me importo mucho pues pensé, ingenuamente, que nadie rondaba por ahí a tan altas horas de la noche así que entre como Pedro por su casa en la primera puerta que encontré.

Llegue con sumo cuidado al lugar y sin mucho me metí en las agradables termas, la verdad es que la noche era muy hermosa, recuerdo que el cielo estaba medio nublado con una que otra estrella en el cielo y la luna estaba en cuarto menguante, dando un poco de su luz de vez en cuando, yo estaba muy reconfortada, realmente necesitaba relajarme del estrés de la misión.

Ya en el agua camine un poco hasta llegar cerca de una roca, suspire y descanse mi espalda en el lugar, el vapor flotaba dando un bonito espectáculo, era sumamente agradable y reconfortante.

Suspire y me sumergí por completo en el agua por unos momentos hasta que la falta de aire me obligo a salir a la superficie, recuerdo que escuche un ruido.

–Q_uizás sea un gato- _pensé, pero después el ruido se escucho como un suave suspiro, esto me alerto –_maldito Naruto o quien sea, ya verán los voy a matar –_ pensaba completamente furiosa pues creí que alguien me estaba espiando, decidí permanecer con mis niveles bajos de chakra de esa manera lo tomaría desprevenido y le daría la paliza de su vida, reía internamente con maldad a la vez que tomaba la toalla y me cubría las partes esenciales, me gire y pegada en la roca asome ligeramente la cabeza buscando el origen del casi imperceptible sonido, la verdad me encontré con algo que me dejo completamente sorprendida.

-_¿Quién es?-_ me pregunte ya que la silueta no se me hacia conocida, era un hombre que se estaba bañando en las termas igual que yo, estaba sumergido hasta la cintura y recargado al margen del lago, el ruido que escuchaba era simplemente el que se hacia al secarse la cabeza, traía la toalla en la cabeza y le cubría parte de su cara entorne los ojos y la verdad quede fascinada con la visión.

Era perfecto, era un hombre sumamente atractivo, -_es un ángel- _pensé ya que realmente era el hombre mas hermoso que habia visto en toda mi vida, aunque solo le veía parte de su rostro este era simplemente perfecto, no pude evitar quedarme como idiota viéndolo, quien lo diría no, ahora era yo la que espiaba a alguien en las aguas termales, me sonroje, pero es que simplemente no podía evitarlo, ninguna mujer que estuviera en mi lugar podría reclamarme.

Me puse a examinarlo como si de una maravilla se tratase y eso era justamente lo que era una maravilla –_ no estaré soñando- _su cara, su mirada azabache, su nariz, sus hermosos y apetecibles labios, su varonil mentón, uno de sus brazo (que brazos!!) recostado en la orilla y el otro masajeaba con cierta torpeza su cabeza para secar su mojado cabello, y que decir de su cuerpo, bueno lo que se alcanzaba a ver sobre el agua, al parecer se ejercitaba bastante pero no era nada exagerado y eso.

El vapor del lugar y la oscuridad que solo por instantes se veía aplacada por unos tenues rayos de luna que llegaban a su hermoso rostro le daban un aspecto divino y misterioso, si estaba completamente anonadada con la visión, aun la recuerdo como algo precioso.

Por esos momentos me olvide por completo de mi supuesto intento de asesinato en contra del que me asechara, la verdad solo me quede ahí observándolo pensando en quien seria ese hombre tan tan perfecto, obviamente estaba en el mismo hotel que nosotros, definitivamente no me iría sin preguntarle al encargado sus datos me daría a la tarea de averiguar todo sobre el, conquistaría su corazón y así comencé a fantasear sobre nuestro supuesto romance y hasta planes de boda, ¿qué?, soñar no cuesta nada.

El caso es que mientras estaba como estupida el salio de las aguas, me ruborice notoriamente, y por un momento baje la mirada por inercia, según lo que habia visto, y habia visto bastante, bastante, el estaba desnudo, mantuve la vista baja por un momento si bien es cierto que como ninja medico que soy estaba acostumbrada a ver cuerpos desnudos y ver cuerpos de hombres ejercitados, ¡por dios todos mis compañeros son ninjas!, todos tienen buenos cuerpos, bueno a excepción de Chouji, pero ninguno como el de él, el caso es que su cuerpo hacia una grandiosa armonía con su cara, cuando pensé que era un buen momento levante la vista, el ya se habia puesto una toalla que cubría sus partes nobles, suspire, no se si aliviada o decepcionada, yo mas bien pienso que una mezcla de ambas, estaba de espaldas a mi, y que espalda, que trasero, por dios este hombre era tan lindo, lentamente se giro un poco hacia a mi y por fin termino de secarse el cabello por lo que dejo la toalla en el piso, solo veía su perfil, pero era suficiente, su melena era rebelde y de ella aun caían una que otra gota, un que otro mechón reposaba en la frente.

–_Que bonito cabello- _pensé como idiota al percatarme que era de un color muy particular, tan particular como todo en él, por fin pude verle por completo su rostro, su hermoso, divino y perfecto rostro, por un momento me sorprendí pues uno de sus ojos permanecía cerrado pensando tontamente que me guiñaba el ojo o algo por el estilo pero después me di cuenta de que no era así ya que permaneció por mas tiempo cerrado, entonces me puse a examinarlo detalladamente, una cicatriz cruzaba su ojo hasta un lado de su nariz, la verdad era que esa cicatriz no se le veía nada mal, al contrario lucia mas varonil.

Creo que en ese momento debí haberme dado cuenta, pero estaba tan sorprendida y embobada que mi cerebro se habia ido a quien sabe donde, seguí observándolo hasta que el tomo algo –_ropa_- pensé suponiendo que se disponía a cambiarse, y observe como se la ponía –_ah, era una mascara-_ pensé al ver como se le cubría la mayor parte de su rostro, y en ese momento abrio el ojo que permanecía cerrado, era carmín y me hizo pensar en que este hombre de verdad que era particular y especial pues tenia un ojo de color negro y otro rojo, y en ese momento mi cerebro por fin se digno en dar muestras de estar presente –_ un momento, pelo gris, me suena familiar, mascara, cicatriz en el ojo, ojo rojo-_ abrí los ojos completamente sorprendida –_ah-_ un grito se ahogo en mi garganta ya que el sonido llamo la atención de él casi me descubre, para evitarlo me sumergí en el agua y así en el agua lo solté –¡¡¡¿Kakashi sensei?!!!- dije tragando agua caliente que me lastimo la garganta.

Salí poco a poco del agua y me recargue en la roca, estaba completamente sorprendida, por dios, el hombre del cual estaba completamente fascinada y que por la que me volví una copia de Jiraiya era mi sensei, era Hatake Kakashi, por dios, no podía creerlo.

Torpe y cuidadosamente asome la cabeza el ya se habia puesto su pantalón y camisa, por último se puso su hitai-ate como siempre tapando su ojo sharingan, tomo sus toallas y se dispuso a marcharse, yo lo mire salir del lugar tan tranquilo como siempre y me quede ahí por un tiempo, estaba completamente sorprendida, de verdad que no podía reaccionar, por fin habia visto el rostro de Kakashi sensei y solo para darme cuenta de que era un hombre sumamente atractivo, de echo el hombre mas atractivo que haya visto.

Después de un tiempo de estar como tonta tratando de asimilar la idea de que mi mentor era una especie de ángel, -_un ángel pervertido por cierto-_, sonreí como idiota al utilizar esas dos palabras en una misma oración, me di cuenta de que era bastante noche y lo mejor era regresar a mi habitación.

Llegue por fin a la cama y me cambie, la verdad sabia que no podría dormir por el secreto que descubrí, me recosté en la cama y repase cada una de las facciones de mi líder de equipo, preguntándome porque ocultaría un rostro tan hermoso bajo esa incomoda tela, un extraño sentimiento se apoderó de mi al pensar que era bueno que el ocultara su cara si de por si ya era un soltero codiciado en Konoha si se quitara la mascara lo seria en todo el país del fuego y su fama no sería precisamente por ser el ninja copia con mas de mil jutsus, me sentí un poco molesta con el echo de que otras pudieran deleitarse con tan hermosa visión me asusto ese sentimiento pero aún así era un pensamiento egoísta que no podía apartar de mi mente. Ya muy entrada la noche me quede dormida.

A la mañana siguiente me levante un poco tarde y cansada por no descansar como se debe, me peine rápidamente y salí corriendo de mi habitación, como suponía mis compañeros ya me estaban esperando en el lobby, claro que el único que faltaba era mi sensei.

-Vaya ya era hora- dijo Sasuke con su tono enfadado.

-¿Qué paso Sakura? tu siempre eres la que llega primero a todo- me cuestiono Naruto.

-Es que me quede dormida-

-Eso de dormir sola se te da bien- me dijo Sai sonriendo.

-Si creo que si- dije evitando el tema.

-Buenos días chicos- escuche detrás mío, era la voz de mi sensei sin poder evitarlo recordé lo que paso y me ruborice un poco bajando la cara, creo que el único que alcanzo a distinguir mi rubor fue Sai.

-Buenos tardes dirá, se pasan, de verás-

-Hum.. lo siento chicos es que simplemente tenía mucho sueño es todo-

-Esta bien ya vayámonos- sugirió-ordeno Uchiha.

Y así si mas emprendimos el camino de regreso a Konoha, recuerdo que durante todo el trayecto hice caso omiso a los comentarios impertinentes de Sai y las absurdas peleas de los chicos, la verdad es que ya tenía algo más importante que hacer que estar de arbitro de las peleas de mis compañeros y eso era observar a mi sensei, siempre me habia preguntado como es que le hacia para leer su libro y no tropezar con nada, era increíble.

De vez en cuando bajaba su libro y me observaba, yo rápidamente dirigía la mirada a otro sitio fingiendo estar completamente interesada en los árboles, las nubes o las rocas del paisaje, claro que no era muy obvia, o eso pensaba yo, y en esas pocas ocasiones cuando su ojo me miraba y se cerraba denotando que me estaba sonriendo no podía evitar preguntarme como es que luciría su sonrisa sin esa cruel e incomoda mascara, de solo imaginármelo un suspiro se escapaba de mis labios.

-¿Te sientes mal fea?-

-FEA, yo no soy fea- le dije bastante enojada – hum.., claro que no me siento mal ¿por qué lo dices?-

-Bueno no has abierto tu boca en todo el camino, y eso si que es raro y creo que ya has suspirado como unas – contó con sus dedos – 20 veces si mas o menos 20-

-Yo…- dije con un poco de sonrojo

-Si tu-

-Bueno, lo que pasa es que yo, yo, tengo hambre, si tengo hambre-

-Ahora que lo mencionas Sakura yo también tengo hambre- dijo mi rubio amigo -Kakashi sensei, podemos comer algo-

-…..-

-¡¡¡Kakashi sensei!!!-

-Ah, esto ¿qué quieres Naruto?- dijo dejando un poco su lectura.

-Tenemos hambre le decía que es buen tiempo para comer-

-Hum, esta bien- cerró su libro y lo guardo en su portakunais.

Nos dispusimos a comer haciendo un pic nic improvisado, como siempre todos estábamos atentos para ver el rostro de mi sensei, los chicos por curiosidad y yo por la necesidad de ver de nuevo ese misterio de su rostro; pobre Kakashi sensei la verdad nunca lo habia pensado pero debe de ser incomodo que siempre te estén acosando para verte la cara, el caso es que mi mentor no se sentía muy cómodo y dijo la excusa de ir por un poco de agua a un río cercano, claro que antes de irse se llevo su buena ración de comida, los chicos y yo nos desilusionamos un poco.

-Demonios – dijo Naruto – no puedo creer que con tantos años aún no conozcamos su cara-

-Porque simplemente no lo dejan en paz- dijo Sai – creo que realmente lo incomodan-

-Eso lo dices tu, pero nosotros tres siempre hemos tenido la misión de revelar la cara de Kakashi sensei, verdad Sasuke-

-Si- dijo serenamente mi amigo, la verdad era que ya se habría un poco mas a los comentarios.

-Y ¿por qué tanta curiosidad?- pregunto el pálido.

-Porque nunca no las ha mostrado- dijo secamente Sasuke.

-Es que te imaginas, para ocultar tu cara de todo el mundo debe de ser porque está deforme o algo así- dijo con aire de sabiduría Naruto – debe de ser horrible-

-JAJAJAJAJAJA- durante toda la conversación había permanecido callada pero no pude evitar una sonora carcajada por tan errado comentario, cuando logre disminuir mi risa pude observar como los chicos me miraban con curiosidad sorprendidos, me dio mucha pena y una gota apareció en mi cabeza –este, estaba recordando una película que vi hace poco- al parecer ya se me estaba pegando eso de las excusas de mi mentor.

Los chicos se miraron entre sí seguramente pensando que tenían a una compañera loca. Naruto se apresuro a darnos a conocer otro de sus famosos planes para ver el rostro del ninja copia, yo sabia que no funcionaría,¡¡¡ nunca funcionaban!!!, no se como o porque pero nunca habíamos podido hacerle caer en nuestras trampas y si yo le habia visto su rostro fue por pura coincidencia y la verdad me sentía muy feliz y embobada con el echo de haber estado en ese momento en las termas, el caso es que acepté ayudar a mis amigos en su empresa, aunque sabia que no funcionaría yo estaba tan desesperada por volver a disfrutar de tan hermosa visión que decidí participar además si me negaba sería demasiado extraño para ellos y comenzarían con su interminable e incomodas cuestiones.

Mi sensei llego y pusimos el plan en marcha, plan que no funciono obviamente, durante el resto del viaje todo continuo como cotidianamente, yo seguía de estupida mirando a ese hombre que hiba en la delantera, Sasuke, Naruto y Sai presumiendo de sus conquistas y amores, que por cierto era demasiada, demasiada información para mi, así que aproveche la ocasión y me adelante hasta quedar a un lado de mi mentor, el hiba como siempre, leyendo, yo me acerque y permanecí silenciosa la verdad no se me ocurría nada, pero nada que contarle además de que no quería interrumpir su lectura, ¡por dios! ya estaba realmente mal como para dejarlo ignorarme de esa manera y no decirle nada.

-Hum. ¿qué pasa Sakura?- me dijo sin desviar su vista del libro.

-Ah, esto es que-

-Ya veo – dijo mirándome y sonriendo lo cual hizo que yo pusiera cara de idiota- te incomodan las platicas de los chicos-

-Si- dije bajando la mirada.

-Hum…, no te preocupes ya se les pasará toda esa expectación y podrás golpearlos de nuevo- volvió a su lectura.

-Eso espero, pero no le molesta que le acompañe por el momento-

-Hum, por supuesto que no – me dijo dulcemente – espero no aburrirte mucho-

-Claro que no-

Y así fue como durante todo el trayecto que restaba no lo deje en paz, me pase platicando con él, bueno el solo escuchaba y asentía debes en cuando o me contestaba con monosílabos, la verdad era que no me molestaba estaba tan estúpidamente asombrada con la visión de la noche anterior que su falta de conversación no me molestaba ni nada.

Para mi descontento llegamos a Konoha y como siempre lo primero que hicimos fue entregar el reporte al misión a mi maestra, estando en su oficina llegó el capitán Yamato y nos informo que tendríamos una ronda de entrenamientos, claro que yo con lo del hospital y eso solo tenia el medio turno, cosa que me sorprendió, me esperaba una larga y agotadora rutina, pero mi semblante cambio cuando Tsunade sama dijo que los entrenamientos serian nuevamente asignados bajo el mando de Kakashi Hatake, yo no podía estar mas feliz, de esa manera tenía la mayor probabilidad de pasar tiempo con él y mirar su rostro de nuevo.

Al día siguiente el entrenamiento empezó como siempre con sus reglas y vueltas y toda la tortura que nos daban a los cuatro, lastimosamente el tiempo que yo tenía para pasar con él era poco, mucho más poco porque tenía que estar el hospital por la mañana (no todos los días gracias a dios) y porque el tenía que compartir el tiempo con Sasuke, Naruto y Sai, de vez en cuando Yamato lo auxiliaba pero aun así era una carga algo pesada.

Recuerdo que durante la primera semana del entrenamiento me sentía completamente frustrada porque no habia podido ver de nuevo su cara, quería hacerlo, quería verle de nuevo, se habia vuelto una obsesión para mi, todas las noches y días pensaba en ello.

Y ahí parada en medio de la calle resolví con todas mis fuerzas y corazón que haría todo, pero todo lo posible por ver su cara.

-Si, lo haré esa cara la volveré a ver, me cueste lo que me cueste JAJAJAJAJAJA- y comencé a reír perversamente la gente me veía con terror y extrañeza como si todo se hubiera vuelto oscuro y un rayo tronara detrás mío a la vez que los veía con ojos deslumbrantes.

-Mamá esa muchacha me da miedo- dijo un pequeño aferrándose a la falda de su madre.

-Cálmate hijo no la veas a los ojos, vamos- dijo la señora tomando al niño y saliendo disparada.

La verdad es que creo que si me vi bastante terrorífica pero no me importaba, estaba completamente decidida, yo vería de nuevo ese rostro, esa era mi nueva misión y estaba determinada a lograrlo.

Malditas aguas termales, todo por su culpa.

El plan que hice fue que cuando llegaba a mi entrenamiento me le pegaba como chicle, si, no lo dejaba en paz retándolo y eso, todos los días lo primero que hacia al llegar era retarlo a un duelo, mi sensei obviamente no se negaba ni nada y aunque los chicos me reclamaron creo que mis miradas e instintos asesinos y fuerza bruta simplemente los obligaban a callar.

Estaba loca, salía del hospital y corriendo llegaba al campo de entrenamiento y aventaba mis cosas y me le lanzaba encima atacándole con toda clase de golpes que el esquivaba con relativa facilidad hasta el atardecer cuando el día finalizaba, esa se volvió mi rutina, ni siquiera lo dejaba descansar o beber agua ni nada, nada, estaba determinada en captar su atención y tener la oportunidad, cualquier oportunidad para ver su cara.

-Cielos Sakura si que se ha vuelto fuerte- decía Naruto

En uno de esos tantos días mis compañeros me reclamaron al finalizar el día.

-Sakura mañana entrenaremos nosotros con Kakashi sensei- me dijo Naruto

Yo estaba doblada tratando de recuperar el aliento y limpiando las gotas de sudor que corrían por mi cara.

-Yo no les digo que no lo hagan- dije hipando.

-No, pero no lo dejas en paz – dijo Sasuke mirando como mi sensei y yo ya nos estábamos recuperando.

-Te pasas, de verás, nosotros también somos sus alumnos-

-Pareciera como si lo quisieras solo para ti- dijo Sai con su sonrisa fastidiosa.

Yo me ruborice escandalosamente, era verdad, me habia vuelto obsesiva y egoísta con el tiempo de mi mentor.

-Ya chicos dejen de molestar a Sakura – dijo mi exsensei dándome palmaditas en el hombro – comprendan ella solo tiene medio turno para entrenar y por eso necesita aprovecharlo al máximo- me miro sonriéndome yo solo baje la mirada un tanto nerviosa.

-Hum- dijo Sasuke

-Hum, en ese caso nosotros también sólo tenemos medio turno para entrenar – dijo molesto Naruto – además de que siempre llega tarde como casi tres horas cuando TU llegas no lo dejas ni respirar – me dijo señalándome con el dedo – no te da vergüenza, creo que Sai tiene razón solo quieres a Kakashi sensei para ti-

-Naruto- dije un poco enojada.

-Por mi está bien que la fea tenga su tiempo de "entrenamiento"- dijo Sai con un tonito que no me gusto mucho pero no le hice mucho caso.

-Ya, ya déjenlo así – dijo el peligris moviendo sus manos a los lados – me van a hacer sentir importante, mejor vayan a descansar mañana seguimos con el entrenamiento, de acuerdo-

-Si- dijeron no muy convencidos los chicos y marchándose a sus casas.

-Kakashi sensei, yo lo siento- le dije un poco tímida.

-Está bien Sakura no te preocupes, por mi no hay problema- me dijo tomando su mochila y metiendo sus manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón.

-Pero los chicos…-

-No te preocupes – me dijo dulcemente – te voy a decir un secreto – se acerco a mi y se agacho y se acerco a mi oído, haciendo que mi corazón latiera aceleradamente –es una paga- y se alejo.

-¿Una paga?- dije completamente confundida.

-Si, -dijo con su tono despreocupado – es una paga por ese tiempo que invertí en Naruto y Sasuke, se que por mucho tiempo no te presté el tiempo y atención necesaria y me da un poco de pena admitirlo pero es cierto- coloco su mano en mi hombro.

-Gracias sensei, pero era obvio que usted invirtiera mas con ellos, ellos bueno, Naruto es el poseedor del zorro y Sasuke del sharingan y yo, yo – mis sentimientos de inferioridad volvieron a mi, era verdad, siempre lo habia sabido pero hacia como si no me importará mucho – yo solo era una chica normal y..-

-Ssh, no digas mas – me dijo abrazándome yo cerré los ojos me sentía tan feliz- no eres solo normal, eres una chica muy especial Sakura, además aún así no tenía porque descuidarte tanto, Sakura, eras mi alumna y merecías mas atención de mi parte así que no tienes porque disculparte esta es la paga por ese tiempo, sólo quiero escuchar que me perdonas y que empecemos de nuevo- se separo de mi un poco nervioso.

-Esta bien Kakashi sensei –

El solo sonrió y me dijo un hasta mañana yo asentí y no pude evitar quedarme con la agradable sensación en mi cuerpo y corazón, lo vi alejarse se veía tan bien con el sol a sus espaldas y fue en ese preciso momento cuando me di cuenta de que estaba completamente enamorada de mi sensei, me ruborice, pero era verdad, fui una tonta, no vi las señales ni nada, además creo que aunque me haya dado cuenta de ellas simplemente no huera podido evitar que este sentimiento creciera en mi, lo que empezó como una fascinación ante su misterioso y precioso rostro en esas aguas termales se transformo en obsesión para después pasar en amor, estaba asustada, asustada pero feliz.

Me habia metido en un enorme enorme problema.

Después de unos días de pasar con ese sentimiento de desasosiego seguí con mi rutina de acoso, solo que ahora si nos dábamos un breve descansito por ahí, la verdad es que todas esas clases me sirvieron bastante en mejorar mis técnicas y ataques.

-Oye Sakura – me dijo Naruto en uno de nuestros descansos – hoy te vez muy linda, ¿verdad chicos?-

-Naruto- le dije un poco avergonzada.

-Es verdad- dijo Sasuke mirándome con sus ojos serios.

-Al parecer la feita se esta volviendo más femenina, ya se arregla un poco mas, me pregunto porque será-

-Sai, no es cierto yo me arreglo como siempre no digan tonterías – era mentira, la verdad es que poco a poco y sin darme cuenta me arreglaba un poquito mas de lo normal, trataba de verme un poco mas bonita y eso, pero yo pensaba que ni siquiera se daban cuenta de ello los chicos, pero que equivocada estaba pero no importaba mucho porque al parecer la persona por la cual yo me esmeraba ni siquiera lo habia notado.

-Ya chicos déjenla en paz – dijo mi sensei desde el árbol en el que descansaba y dejando un poco su lectura me miro para después sonreír – aunque debes admitir que es verdad Sakura, te vez muy bonita – y regreso a su lectura no sin antes volver a sonreírme.

Yo sentí mis mejillas ardiendo y solo baje la mirada un poco, me daba tanta pena, no pude evitar que una sonrisita se asomara en mi boca, los chicos se miraron con extrañeza entre si pero yo no les di mucha importancia.

Las palabras de mi mentor me sonaban en la cabeza, y me di a la tarea de averiguar sus gustos por las chicas, si, durante los días en que no entrenábamos, ósea los fines de semana, me daba a la tarea de seguirlo a todos lados, claro que hacia todo lo posible para que el no se diera cuenta de mi presencia, si lo seguía, ¡por dios!, que me estaba pasando, me estaba volviendo una acosadora, no soportaba que las chicas lo miraran o le hablaran, no, mi sensei solo era para mi. La verdad no podía soportar la idea de que otras mujeres se dieran el gusto de ver su rostro, el solo pensarlo me hacia hervir la sangre.

-_Vamos se sincera Sakura, dices que desde que te diste cuenta de lo que sentíamos, según yo recuerdo eso lo hacíamos desde antes, mucho antes._

-Hum inner-

-_Que yo solo digo que cuentes las cosas como son-_

-Lo que pasa es que es vergonzoso-

_-Si, vergonzoso y patético pero es la verdad-_

Ah, esta bien, ya que, bueno si eh de ser sincera desde que el "incidente de las aguas termales" paso yo habia hecho eso de espiarlo y seguirlo a donde fuera y casi todo los días y todo el día con la única excusa y razón de tener la mísera oportunidad de verle de nuevo su rostro, si estaba loca, me da pena decirlo soy patética, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, no podía evitarlo, esas malditas aguas termales, ¿por qué tuve que entrar?.

-_Bah!! ni tu te la crees, si estabas brinque y salte de alegría no seas hipócrita con eso de "porque tuve que entrar me arrepiento y bla bla"-_

-Hum sabes eres muy fastidiosa-

_-Lo se, soy tu solo que mas sincera-_

Oh, bueno como les decía, lo seguía a todos lados y me di cuenta de que la rutina de mi sensei era un poco aburrida, solitaria y triste, si, triste, la mayoría de las veces que llegaba tarde no porque se quedará flojeando por ahí, aunque también a veces solo flojeaba ¬.¬, sino que era porque se hiba a la piedra de los héroes caídos supongo que por algún recuerdo de compañeros, me daba tanta melancolía verlo ahí, tan sereno y silencioso, pero bueno también era aburrida porque cuando no estaba en su casa leyendo y comiendo, que por cierto extrañamente nunca pude verle la cara ni comiendo siempre pasaba algo raro que no me permitía verlo, o andaba en la librería checando las nuevas adquisiciones de su material, me sorprendí al darme cuenta de que mi sensei no solo leía novelas eróticas sino de todo tipo de lectura, y solitaria porque de ahí a su casa o al mercado a comprar víveres y cosas así, de vez, pero de vez en cuando se encontraba con alguien conocido y hacia como que lo saludaba y como que le escuchaba, la verdad que mi sensei es todo un antisocial, el único que medio le robaba un poco de su atención era Gai sensei con sus retos tontos.

Después de que mi "investigación" _acoso diría yo_ diera frutos con eso de "te vez mas bonita" me sentía feliz, quizás ya tendría una oportunidad para acercarme a el y conquistarlo. Y ahí parada en medio de la calle resolví con todas mis fuerzas y corazón que haría todo, pero todo lo posible por ver su cara y por conquistarlo.

-Si, lo haré esa cara la volveré a ver y él se enamorará de mi, me cueste lo que me cueste JAJAJAJAJAJA- y comencé a reír perversamente la gente de nuevo me veía con terror y extrañeza como si todo se hubiera vuelto oscuro y un rayo tronara detrás mío a la vez que los veía con ojos deslumbrantes.

-Mamá esa muchacha me da miedo- dijo un pequeño aferrándose a la falda de su madre.

-Cálmate hijo no la veas a los ojos, vamos- dijo la señora tomando al niño y saliendo disparada.

-Malditas termas- me dije al ver que me veían con más terror cada día que pasaba.

Los días siguientes me volví un poco menos brusca con lo de los entrenamientos quería parecer mas femenina y madura, quería gustarle, pero mi plan se vio frustrado.

-Chicos- dijo mi sensei provocando que todos le pusiéramos atención – mañana me mandan a una misión larga – yo no pude evita preocuparme y entristecerme – pero no es muy peligrosa – me miro sonriendo lo cual hizo que yo soltara una tonta sonrisa acompañada con un sonrojo – lo que pasa es que es algo larga, quizás me tarde un mes mas o menos, por lo que Yamato estará encargado de ustedes-

-Puedo ir con usted Kakashi sensei, puedo, puedo, puedo, puedo- decía Naruto girando alrededor de mi querido Kakashi.

-Lo siento Naruto, pero estas de entrenamiento, además es una misión secreta y de un solo hombre-

-Ah, que aburrido, de verás- mi sensei sonrió curvando su ojito feliz.

-Entonces Yamato será su capitán- dijo poniendo un hombro en el anbu – buena suerte con los sueños de Naruto-

-¿Qué?, no me dijeron que incluían las noches- dijo el anbu un poco asustado.

-Kakashi sensei no sea tan abusivo – le dije sonriendo – es solo una broma – le dije al hombre anbu quien relajo los músculos.

-Exagerados- dijo Naruto.

-Pues por mi no hay problema- dijo Sasuke retirándose con su pose de triunfador – hasta mañana-

-Hasta mañana capitán Yamato – dijo Sai desapareciendo en su bola de humo.

-Nos vemos iré a cenar algo de ramen- dijo Naruto antes de alejarse corriendo al dichoso puesto.

-Nos vemos en la tarde Sakura, le deseo buen viaje Kakashi sempai – dijo retirándose en una bola de humo.

-Por favor tenga cuidado en la misión- le dije desviando la mirada.

-No te preocupes – me dijo sonriendo – regresaré bien, no es una misión peligrosa, es sólo lo normal y algo de investigación, estaré bien-

-Entonces me promete que se va a cuidar-

-Si-

-¿Cuando parte?-

-Mañana temprano-

-Ah- suspire y lo encare cara a cara, se veía tan lindo con su semblante despreocupado y tranquilo, no pude evitar sonrojarme al recordar que esa expresión tenía cuando lo viera por error en las termas –lo estaré esperando para nuestro entrenamiento- el asintió, la verdad no se como pero reuní todo el valor acumulado y me acerque a el y le di un beso en la mejilla que creo que lo sorprendió bastante –buen viaje, hasta pronto – le dije alejándome a toda velocidad, creo que me veía como una tonta corriendo así, quizás me hubiera visto mas linda y atractiva de haber salido triunfante y tranquila pero simplemente no pude evitar hacer el ridículo, ya ven que se me da muy bien, incluso me caí en dos ocasiones.

-Malditas termas- me dije al levantarme por segunda ocasión y sacudirme la tierra de la ropa.

Ese largo, extenso, fastidioso y apremiante mes paso terriblemente para mi, lo extrañaba muchísimo, la verdad es que me debí de haber visto patética, sólo me faltaba una nube de lluvia y un ave de rapiña que me siguieran a todos lados, si estaba en depresión, lo extrañaba tanto, mis cambios de humor se hicieron insoportables y mis pobres compañeros tenían que lidiar con ello, pobrecitos, estaba demasiado sensible a todo, cuando no estaba triste y apunto de llorar, andaba histérica y queriéndolos mullir a golpes, por lo que solo se limitaban a hablar conmigo de cosas cotidianas, me daba cuenta de su temor cuando me veían llegar eh incluso me preguntaban porque no entrenaba tanto como antes, el capitán Yamato se esperaba una sesión de duro entrenamiento conmigo pero lo único que obtenía era un patético intento de golpes finalizando con una sesión de: ¿Sakura estas bien, no estas enferma, andas en tus días, quieres hablar de algo?, etc. etc.. a lo que yo solo respondía que estaba perfectamente que no se preocuparan por mi; malditas aguas termales ahora estaba en una grave depresión por depender de mi sensei y su visión de estar sentado en el árbol leyendo su Icha Icha mientras me imaginaba su rostro detrás de la portada del libro.

Si, era patética, ese mes se me convirtió en un año completo y esos días en meses, ya no me quedaba la menor duda estaba completamente enamorada de mi sensei, así que decidí que cuando regresará le confesaría mis sentimientos, si eso haría, ya estaba harta de andar de acosadora, espía, soñando despierta y asustando a pobres niños con sus pobres madres que huían despavoridos de mi, tenia que recuperar mi vida, esa vida que al entrar a esas aguas termales se me habia vuelto complicada y que giraba en torno a una sola persona: Hatake Kakashi, así que me armaría de valor y lo arriesgaría el todo por el todo, merecía descansar de la tortura de estarle vigilando, merecía dejar mi papel de espía y recuperar mi vida y estabilidad emocional, merecía paz y quietud y ni que decir de mis compañeros de equipo ya no podía verlos sufrir mas por mis desvaríos de tristeza e histeria.

Cuando él regreso mi mundo se volvió color de rosa, tan rosa como mi cabello, me debí de ver como una tonta cuando me saludo y casi me desmayo de la impresión, si, me hacia mal juntarme tanto con Hinata, estaba completamente feliz y regrese a la cotidianidad de mis golpes y peleas con mi sensei, todo siguió normal hasta que ese día me decidí a cumplir con mi promesa, aproveche un momento en que me acerque a él y el resto de los chicos estaban platicando cosas de "hombres", él estaba leyendo tranquilamente.

-Kakashi sensei-

-Hum- dijo asintiendo para que continuará.

-Sabe, yo, decidí hacer una cena – el me miro y me sonroje – si una cena de amigos para platicar y eso, usted sabe relajarnos y salir de la cotidianidad- dije un poco nerviosa.

-Que rico Sakura, que buena idea de verás, y ¿cuando será?- me dijo Naruto apareciendo por un costado.

-¿Eh?- me quede helada, Uzumaki ya se habia apuntado a la cena y yo que pensaba que no escuchaban –mañana- dije por inercia, sin saber que habia cometido el terrible error de no aclarar el número de invitados para la dichosa cena.

-Que bien, estaré ahí- dijo el rubio

-Y ¿qué nos vas a cocinar?- dijo Sai detrás mío.

-Yo, yo- no podía articular respuesta.

-Espero y sea algo sabroso Sakura, aunque se que cocinas muy bien- dijo el capitán Yamato.

-Gracias- dije con tic en el ojo.

-Sakura ¿harás ramen?-

-Naruto podemos comer ramen todos los días no hagas que Sakura cocine eso a fuerzas- dijo Sasuke quien ya se habia autoinvitado también.

-Y ¿qué tiene de malo ramen?, estoy seguro de que le sale delicioso-

-Naruto para ti todo el ramen es delicioso-

-Idiota el ramen es lo más delicioso del mundo-

-No solo se come ramen, y no la vas a obligar a cocinar eso solo para ti, recuerda que también estamos los demás- dijo ya enojado Sasuke

Al parecer mis queridos compañeros empezaron una nueva pelea-conversación por la comida que les haría de cenar, yo estaba con ese tic a punto de darme un ataque, por dios mis planes se habían ido por el caño y ahora tenía que cocinarles algo a todos ellos, la mano de Kakashi sensei en mi hombro me trajo de vuelta.

-Sakura- me dijo dulcemente por un momento me olvide de mi tic nervioso.

-Si-

-Lo lamento mucho pero no podré asistir a tu cena- me dijo con tristeza y tranquilidad.

-¿Qué?- musite

-Te lo agradezco mucho pero no me será posible acompañarlos-

-Ah- dije bajando la cabeza –no importa-.

-Kakashi sensei ¿verdad que usted también quiere ramen?- pregunto de la nada Naruto.

-Se que lo que sea que haga de comer le quedará delicioso lastima que no podré estar ahí para comprobarlo-

-¿No irá?- preguntaron extrañamente al unísono todos.

-No, no puedo – se llevo una mano a la cabeza- es que Tsunade sama me pidió que le ayudará con algo y creo que me llevará todo el día y la noche-

-Hum, que lastima- dijo Naruto

-No sabes cuanto me pesa no poder ir- me dijo con pena.

-No se preocupe, le apartaré algo ya verá- dije con una voz cargada de tristeza.

La verdad trate de sonar normal pero no soy muy buena mintiendo, me sentía muy mal, me di cuenta de que si seguía ahí no podría por mucho seguir aguantándome las ganas de llorar así que decidí alejarme.

– Esto, creo que ya me voy – les dije tratando de aparentar normalidad – me voy, tengo que comprar las cosas para la cena, nos vemos mañana en la noche, no lleguen tarde- me despedí con un ademán con la mano y salí de ahí con naturalidad, al estar lejos no pude evitar que las lagrimas corrieran por mis mejillas.

Y es así amigos como por entrar a esas malditas aguas termales termine cocinando para mis compañeros de equipo, echa un desastre y completamente triste, pero bueno, eso no impedirá que los consienta un poco, después de todo ellos ya me aguantaron muchos maltratos durante mi temporada de "depresión".

*** *Aquí comienza la narración en tercera persona****

Terminó de peinar su cabello y llego hasta la cocina con una mueca parecida a una sonrisa, suspiro satisfecha, -que bien huele- al parecer todo le habia quedando perfecto, solo quedaba esperar un poco para el postre, acomodo todo lo necesario en el comedor, -listo- ya solo faltaba la llegada de sus amigos, el timbre no tardo en sonar demostrando que el primero en llegar era el ojiazul hiperactivo.

-Buenas noches Sakura-

-Buenas noches Naruto pasa- el rubio paso a la estancia – te hice ramen a la Sakura, te va a encantar-

-¿De verdad?, muchas gracias Sakura-

-Este tonto puede mantenerse a puro ramen durante toda su vida – dijo Sasuke en la puerta.

-Hum.., ignoraré ese comentario – dijo entrecerrando los ojos el portador del kyubi.

-Ya chicos no empiecen, pasa Sasuke- dijo la pelirosa.

El Uchiha entró y se sentaron esperando a que llegaran el resto de los chicos, para fortuna de los nervios de la chica los anbu llegaron pronto.

-Gracias a dios que ya llegaron, estos dos ya me estaban volviendo loca- les dijo la ojijade a Yamato y Sai.

-Hum que rico huele- dijo el mayor.

-Creo que te luciste hoy fea-

-Gracias Sai pero si quieres tu ración no me digas así de nuevo- dijo con las manos en la cadera.

Después de una breve platica sobre trivialidades y algunos temas importantes la chica se tuvo que retirar para servir las cosas.

-Te ayudamos-

-No, ustedes son los invitados, quédense ahí un momentito mas- dijo ella desde el comedor.

Una vez que la chica se retiro a hacer los preparativos en la cocina, los hombres no tardaron en dar a conocer sus dudas.

-Soy yo o Sakura esta mas seria de lo normal- dijo Naruto.

-Vaya ya era hora que te dieras cuenta- dijo el Uchiha.

-Hum..-

-Ya ustedes no peleen, no ven que solo la harán sentirse aún mas mal- sugirió sabiamente el mayor.

Los dos shinobi solo suspiraron y asintieron, harían la tregua solo por su pelirosa amiga.

-Y ¿por qué está así?- pregunto el rubio.

-Tonto- dijo Sasuke golpeándolo levemente en la cabeza – no vez que no vino Kakashi sensei-

-Ah, ¿y eso qué?- dijo el sobándose

-Ah Naruto – dijeron los tres shinobis suspirando.

-¿Qué?-

-¿Cómo que qué, no me digas que no te has dado cuenta?- pregunto el moreno.

-…- Naruto estaba confundido

-Yo te explicaré – dijo el paliducho – mira de un tiempo para acá no has notado como Sakura se porta rara – el rubio puso cara de "siempre ah sido así" – digo más rara de lo normal, sobre todo con lo relacionado a Kakashi sensei-

-Bueno ahora que lo dices es cierto – dijo el rubio – cuando hablamos siempre lo menciona y cuando lo ve sonríe y hasta se sonroja, pero yo pensé que no seria muy importante en realidad, además nunca nos deja entrenar con él-

-Aja – asintió el moreno – yo pensé que era el único que lo notaba por eso no mencionaba nada-

-Yo también lo sospechaba pero no me atrevía a preguntarles su opinión- dijo el mayor.

-También empecé a sospecharlo desde hace tiempo – dijo Sai

-Hum..- dijo el portador del kyubi cruzando los brazos en su clásica pose de pensar – entonces la conclusión es que Sakura esta enamorada de Kakashi sensei, ¿verdad?-

Los demás asintieron.

-No se que es lo que le vio – los otros tres asintieron – pero bueno de ahí de gustos a gustos – comento el ex renegado de la villa.

-Lo malo es que creo que hemos metido la pata bien metida- dijo Yamato – le hemos arruinado su cena-

Los chicos se quedaron bastantes serios la verdad era que realmente no se habían dado cuenta de que la chica planeaba esa cena solo para ellos dos.

-Pobre Sakura, por eso estaba tan triste ayer cuando le dijo que no venia- razono el novio de Hinata.

-Kakashi sensei es un tonto, mira que dejar esta oportunidad así como así- comento el ex líder de Taka.

-Pobre feita, no la hemos ayudado mucho, además fue tan buena que hasta nos hizo la cena- todos asintieron con pena.

-Si tan solo pudiéramos ayudarla, pero ¿cómo?- todos se encogieron de hombros.

-Yo se como- dijo una voz desde el techo.

Todos miraron hacia arriba y se llevaron la sorpresa de su vida al mirar a Kakashi sentado cómodamente en el techo de la sala.

-Ka…- Naruto fue acallado por la mano de su ex sensei peliplateado.

-Sshhh- le dijo – es una sorpresa-

-Kakashi sensei casi nos mata de un susto, ¿cómo pudo venir?- dijo el rubio.

-¿Cómo le hizo para no darnos cuenta de que estaba aquí?- pregunto el pálido.

-¿Desde cuando esta escuchando nuestra conversación?- pregunto el Uchiha.

-¿Qué hacemos?- pregunto el dueño del jutsu de madera.

Todos le hablaban casi al mismo tiempo provocando solo que Hatake se llevase el índice a la mejilla rascase nerviosamente.

-Trabajando como loco, me di a la tarea y termine pronto – dijo mirando a Naruto - sólo disminuí mis niveles de chakra – le contesto a Sai – digamos Sasuke que lo suficiente y por último Yamato esto es lo que tienen que hacer para ayudar a Sakura- les dijo señalándoles que se juntaran formando un circulo como planeando una estrategia de fútbol americano.

La chica estaba alistando todo lo necesario para la cena cuando se dio cuenta de que todo estaba extrañamente callado, demasiado callado para su gusto, así que prosiguió a averiguar que era lo que los chicos armaban y al salir pudo notar que en el borde de la puerta estaba una nota, la tomo y la leyó cuidadosamente.

"Disfruta de tu cena Sakura,

diviértete

muchas gracias por todo,

nos vemos mañana en el entrenamiento,

ah por cierto nos guardas nuestra ración"

Todo esto le parecía bastante extraño a la chica – no me digan que es una de esas tontas bromas donde me dejan plantada, ah no se los voy a permitir, mira que me pase todo el día en la cocina- decía bastante enojada al salir de la cocina se dio cuenta de que las luces estaban apagadas y que el comedor era iluminado solo por unas cuantas velas puestas estratégicamente para dar una agradable luz.

-¿Qué, y esto, cómo las encendieron?- dijo recordando que no tenia cerillera ni nada a la mano para poder encender las velas.

-Digamos que Sasuke ayudo un poco- dijo una conocida voz detrás suyo.

La chica ahogo un grito y sonrió – ah vaya – se giro- Kakashi sensei acaso está loco, casi me mata de un susto-

-Si ya me lo han dicho- dijo el sonriendo.

-Pensé que no vendría- dijo un poco sonrojada.

-Pues ya vez, de vez en cuando doy sorpresas-

-Si de vez en cuando- dijo ella sonriendo nerviosamente al recordar cómo y por qué inicio todo esto – sorpresas ¿cómo estas?- dijo enseñándole la nota que le dejaran los shinobis.

-Ah, eso, son buenos amigos, ¿no crees?-

-¿Usted cree? – le dijo aún más nerviosa dándose cuenta de que estaba sola con él.

-Si-

- Y si son tan buenos amigos entonces ¿por qué se fueron?-

-Bueno – dijo el conforme se acercaba mas a ella – digamos que para darnos un ambiente mas, hum, adecuado-

-¿Adecuado, adecuado para qué?- dijo seductoramente.

-Pues para cosas así- dijo y sin más elimino la distancia y la beso, claro sin quitarse la mascara – ¿no crees que es un buen ejemplo?- pregunto al separarse de ella y no pudo evitar sonreír al verla tan sonrojada.

-Si – dijo ella soltando un leve suspiro – pero si es tan adecuado, creo que este también esto un buen ejemplo – dijo ella acercándose a él y posando sus manos en la banda protectora subiéndola dejando ver su ojo carmín el no se opuso así que se decidió y termino bajando esa horrible máscara que fuera su peor rival desde el día de las termas, dándose el enorme y gustoso momentos de ver, tocar y sentir por fin esa hermosa cara que la habia traído tan atolondrada.

El solo permanecía quieto sintiendo el tacto de la chica abriendo los ojos para después sonreír cerrándolos de nuevo en su tradicional gesto, Sakura suspiro y sonrió satisfecha de que por fin tenía la enorme dicha de ver su sonrisa por completo.

-Creo que si lo es- dijo el tomando una mano de la chica.

-Espere – dijo Sakura – aún no termina el ejemplo –

-¿Ah no?- pregunto.

-No, aún falta esta parte – dijo colocando sus manos detrás de la cabeza de él y atrayéndolo hasta besarse, se separaron un poco y pegaron sus rostros y justo antes de darse otro beso dijeron al unísono "te amo".

-Es un buen ejemplo, no hay duda- dijo Kakashi al separarse de la chica.

-Ja ja si, iré a servir la comida, no en vano pase todo el día en la cocina, espero y le guste- bueno quizás esas aguas termales no habían sido tan malditas después de todo, ya que gracias a ella habia encontrado al hombre de sus sueños pensaba la ojiverde.

-Si- dijo el observándola como llegaba hasta el pasillo -sabes Sakura creo que necesitas entrenar mas tus "técnicas de espionaje"-

Ella se detuvo en seco evitando caer de la impresión y ruborizándose considerablemente, pensando que eso significaba que él siempre supo que ella lo seguía, acosaba y asechaba todos los días, ¡por eso es que ella nunca le veía el rostro porque siempre supo que estaba ahí!, se sonrojo aún mas, porque una duda llego a su mente, ¿acaso el se habia dado cuenta de que le habia visto en las aguas termales?, sin duda sería una duda que algún día despejaría pero no el día de hoy, y si era así de seguro pensaba que era una pervertida.

-Malditas aguas termales- musito roja como tomate.

************************************************************************************************************************************************************************

**_Saludos desde Sinaloa, México._**

Hola hola amiguillo lectorcillo:

Se que te estarás preguntando, bueno esta mujer no piensa darle continuación a sus otros fic y ya está poniendo uno nuevo, esta loca o que, la respuesta es que si, si estoy loca, la verdad es que tengo muchas ideas en mi pobre y atolondrada mentecilla que no me dejan en paz, así que antes de ponerme un poquito más loca decidí ventilar esta pequeña historia que no me ha dejado tranquila desde que la imagine.

Decidí respetar eso de que fuese un oneshot y asi lo deje como tal, por cierto queria que fuera mas de humor y romance pero creo que al final me quedo un poquito dramático, si yo lo queria mas gracioso, pero bueno, ¿qué les parecio, les gusto?, quejas, dudas, comentarios, criticas y chascarrillos son bienvenidos, adelante que no te de pena, vamos, dale click en la ventanilla verdeazul de abajo, te estaré enormemente agradecida si me dejas tu parecer ya que sus comentarios me ayudan bastante en animarme a sacar a la luz todas estas ideas de mi mente y la verdad es que que mejor manera de saber si les agradan que de propia voz, o en este caso mensaje, comentario o reviews.

Tengo otras tantas ideas mas, ustedes me alientan a escribirlas con sus comentarios así que ayudenme si, bueno pasando a otros temas prometo que ya si me pondré a trabajar en mis otros dos fic de Naruto y de Card captor, aunque de este último no tenga tan buena respuesta u.u, bueno el caso es que ahí la llevo, sin mucho que agregar por el momento me despido, ya es bastante noche y creo que me van a venir a regañar por estar en la máquina todo el día, saludos y que dios los bendiga, muchas gracias por su tiempo y atención.

Hasta pronto.


End file.
